RX-80PR Pale Rider
The RX-80PR Pale Rider is a prototype mobile suit that is featured in the videogame Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-80PR Pale Rider was the center of the "Pale Rider Plan" MS development plan drafted by an Earth Federation Forces official named Grave. It was developed as a next-generation MS with the latest technologies introduced during the One Year War. Four units were constructed before mass-production was halted due to high production costs. However, Grave recovered the completed MS in order to solidify his political base and handed three of the machines to non-regular units of the Federation Forces for data collectionHGUC 1/144 RX-80PR PALE RIDER Heavy Equipment Type . It is equipped with the special "HADES (Hyper Animosity Detect Estimate System)" system based on the EXAM System. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Pale Rider is equipped with two beam sabers, that when not in use are stored on the hips. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Hand Beam Gun :Mounted on the forearms, presumably has a lower output than a standard beam rifle. Most likely used as a backup to the main weapon or when the unit was fighting with the beam saber. Powered by E-Cap. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. The Type 37 cannot be used in space. ;*Hyper Beam Rifle :A high output beam rifle designed to take down heavily armed targets. An upgraded version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2 and G-3. Had fewer shots but was able to more effectively handle the MS-09R and R-2, MS-14, as well as battleships and mobile armors. Was larger and had a longer barrel than the earlier RX-78 beam rifle. ;*Spike Shield :A spike shield is a type of defensive armament composed of a thick shaped sheet of metal with several spike protrusions with the primary purpose of blocking attacks that the mobile suit cannot dodge. Any shield can be used as a bludgeon in melee combat but the addition of thick metal spikes increases the damage the enemy mobile suit will receive. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380x1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. ;*180mm Cannon :For convenience the 180mm cannon used by the Pale Rider, was modified to a foldable type, allowing it to stored on a weapons mount when not in use. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :Mounted on the legs are two 3-tube missile pods. These missiles are quite effective against armored enemies. However, they were also slow and unsuited for combat against nimbler targets. ;*Giant Gatling Gun :A large Gatling gun with immense firing rate. Drum-fed and stored on the backpack when not in use. It is similar to the one previously used by Gundam "G05". While not near as powerful as a beam rifle, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. When not in use, the gatling gun was stored on a weapons mount. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Pack (Bst) :A special set of external fuel tanks and thrusters to give the unit higher speed and better maneuverability. ;*HADES :An acronym for 'H'YPER 'A'NIMOSITY 'D'ETECT 'E'STIMATE 'S'YSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. The HADES was created by the Augusta Newtype Lab with the data they requested from Chlust Moses regarding the EXAM system. As with the EXAM system, the HADES provides a temporary increase in equipped mobile suit's performance along with increased reaction times to the pilot. This strengthening of the pilot's abilities is done by forcibly increasing and speeding up the neurotransmissions in the pilot's brain. This process however leads to the side effect of gradual memory loss. Akin to the EXAM system's aggression and tendency to go berserk, the HADES can activate without the pilot's consent when it detects a perceived threat, regardless of it being an ally or foe. When under the influence of the system, the mobile suit's visor glows red and all of its exhaust vents glow yellow. History It was piloted by Chloe Croce, a Cyber Newtype who was based at the Augusta Institute. It was later modified into the AMX-018［HADES］Todesritter by Neo Zeon. Variants ;*RX-80PR2 Pale Rider Cavalry ;*RX-80RR Red Rider ;*RX-80WR White Rider ;*RX-80BR Black Rider ;*AMX-018［HADES］Todesritter :Used by the Neo Zeon in U.C. 0090, it is a RX-80PR unit which has undergone extensive modifications. Picture Gallery ms-paleRider.jpg 80PR.jpg palerider-heavyassault.jpg Palerider-lineart.jpg Notes & Trivia *It is named after the Pale Rider, the fourth and final horseman of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. References RX-80-PR Pale Rider - Magazine.jpg MSG-ML A.jpg MSG-ML 24.jpg paleriderinfo.jpg External Links